The Ressurection of the Hero
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Sequel to the Legendary Super Bandicoot. Crash has died trying to stop Keith. But Sonic told his friends that he is alive and is now getting healed. But is it true? R&R. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Ressurection of the Hero

A/N: Here it is, the sequel to my Legendary Super Bandicoot story. This is what happened after the battle with Keith. Crash sacarficed himself to stop Keith, but little did they know, Sonic has a suprise for his friends. Oh and previous characters from the first story shall appear again including those made by deviantartists. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Sonic's secret:

It has been a year now since the death of Crash Bandicoot after he sacrificed himself to defeat Keith, the Legendary Super Bandicoot. This has brought misery on all of Crash's friends, especially Juba, Crash's girlfriend, and Spyro, who is his beloved friend. Mario, who had been Crash's friend, was curious about his friend, Sonic. He didn't show up at the ceremony of Crash's death.

Benjamin and Lily still visit Coco and the others cause they are lonely of Crash's company. Juba, Tani, Spyro and Lars came to visit them too. One day while they were sitting in silent, Hip Hop Crash ran in.

"Are you all still moaning about that clown?"

"He's not a clown!" Spyro snapped "the only clown I see around here is you!"

"Spyro, hush!" Aku Aku said.

"Anyway, Cortex is at it again!" Hip Hop Crash said "He and Brio are planning a ray-gun in space to wipe out the very existence of us."

"Man oh man, can't Cortex give us a break?!" Benjamin snarled. Even if Crash died, Cortex is still doing more evil schemes.

"We have to stop Cortex and Brio from firing that laser!" Crunch said.

"But how do we get there?" asked Tani to her husband.

Suddenly Mario runs in looking shocked. "CHANGE OF PLAN!! LEG IT!!"

He was running because a huge space station was heading his way. The others ran too. It crashed into the sea.

"That the ship Cortex was gonna blast us with. What happened?" Hip Hop said.

Sonic came out of the ship looking cocky. A small cruiser with Cortex and Brio inside was escaping.

"Blast you Hedgehog!" Cortex shouted "Next time you won't be so lucky!"

And he retreated.

"Sonic!" Spyro gasped.

"You did all that without breaking a sweat?" asked Coco.

"It was just like Eggman's, only it more easier" Sonic smirked. Then his cell ring. He leapt over the side and answered. "What is it, Knuckles?"

"Sonic, his fingers moved. He's almost alive" said Knuckles.

"How long?" asked Sonic.

"About 2 hours. Get the others and take them outside Tail's lab" Knuckles said "Hope you can make it."

"I'll be there in a Sonic Second" Sonic smirked. He ends the call and leaps over to the others.

"Hey, Sonic. Why did you jump off over the other side?" asked Juba.

"Is there a problem?" asked Lars.

Sonic smiled "Actually, I was on my way to see the resurrected Crash Bandicoot. Do you guys like to come?"

"HUH?!" Everyone gasped.

"But… Crash is dead. There's no way he could survive" Coco said.

"You're wrong, Coco. Come on. Follow me to Tails' lab. Crash would be revived any soon by now."

"What?" Juba gasped.

"Crash… alive? How can this be?" Benjamin thought.

'Crash… no! I'm supposed to be the strongest bandicoot now!' Hip Hop thought 'He can't have survived! Impossible!'

"This way!" Sonic said as he zoomed off.

"Well I am going" Coco said "If his words is true, my brother might be alive.'

"Yeah, that may be. But how? The planet exploded and Crash is still on it" Benjamin said.

"I'm in" Mario smiled "I trusted Sonic a lot. And he saved all of you from Cortex right?"

"I agreed" Crunch said "I say we go."

"Well I don't trust him!" Hip Hop snapped "I am the new…"

"Oh shut up, Hip Hop. Crash is still the strongest. I said we go" Tani said.

"If my buddy is still alive, then I can't wait to see if it's true" Spyro said.

Juba put her hand to her cheek where Crash last kissed her. "If he is still alive… OK. Let's go."

Everyone followed Sonic back to Tail's lab.

In their ship hovering above the land, Brio and Cortex watched them leave.

"I don't believe it! Crash Bandicoot is still alive?!" Cortex snarled. "Uka Uka will not like this."

"Cortex, you worry too much. If we follow them, we'll find Crash" Brio said "No different."

"That what we are planning, Brio!" Cortex said "but if we find Crash, he'll be more stronger than he was before!"

"Good point" Brio said.

Cortex picked up his communicator "Dingodile, go to Tail's lab and destroy Crash Bandicoot before he comes back to life!"

"But he's dead."

"Tails is about to revive him!"

"On it, boss!"

Sonic got to Tail's workshop quickly and waited outside. The others arrived and stared at the building. Suddenly Knuckles came out with some drinks.

"How about some cold drinks, guys? Crash won't come out for another two hours" Knuckles said "it's getting hot outside."

"Sure why not" Tani said as she and Crunch take a glass and drinks.

"Sonic, I don't understand" Juba said "my boyfriend was supposed to be dead by stopping Keith. How did he escape?"

"Well, first. Tell us how he died" Sonic said.

"Well…" Coco was about to explain to them the whole story.

To be continued…

A/N: That is the first chapter. This will be a short story so see ya later.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay but now here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2: How Crash did survive?

"And he used the teleporter to send us back to Earth while he deals with Keith alone" Coco said.

"And when me and Benjamin foresees the battle, we saw the planet explode. Keith is dead, but Crash is taken alone with it" Crunch said, "We know there would be no survival from that."

Sonic and Knuckles are a good audience, they nodded at all the right places.

"So that's how he ended up like that" Knuckles said.

"But why did you say Crash is here?" Juba said, "He couldn't escape."

"Actually…" Sonic said.

Flashback…

Sonic and Knuckles were dashing across the Green Hill Valley. It has been a month since they had defeated Dr. Eggman.

"Man, Eggman doesn't learns does he?" Sonic said.

"True. But we have nothing to do, so what should we do?" asked Knuckles.

"SONIC! SONIC!"

Sonic and Knuckles looked forward to see Tails standing in front of them waving his hands.

"Tails, what is it?" Sonic asked.

"You guys better come with me" Tails shouted. "You never guess what Shadow and I found!"

"Let's go" Knuckles called as he and Sonic followed Tails.

They arrived to a shore near the beach. Shadow was there and on the beach shore in a puddle of blood, was the beaten up body of Crash Bandicoot. His left arm and right leg was missing. Shadow was checking Crash's pulse through his right arm.

"Crash?!" Sonic ran up to him.

"He's still alive, only barely" Shadow said.

"But didn't he die?" asked Knuckles.

"But he might have survived" said Shadow.

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails crowded around him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sonic said.

"Hey, speak to us. Wake up." Tail said.

"Hello? Say something!" Knuckles called.

Crash slowly opened his eyes and looked up and chuckled weakly.

"Hehe… Look like… I've made it… after all…" And his eyes closed.

"He lost conscious" said Shadow.

"I got a restoring chamber back at the lab. I can make a new arm and leg for him and heal him back to heath." Tails said, "It should take a year to do it".

"OK. But what about Crash's friends and Juba?" Knuckles asked.

"We better not tell them before Crash is almost awake" Sonic said "Tails, get to it. I keep an eye on Crash's friends if they decide to come see us. I'll distract them somehow."

And he zoomed off.

End flashback…

Juba was in shocked as tears pour out of her eyes. Spyro and the others was shocked too.

"So he lost an arm and leg but still survived?" asked Benjamin "What a guy."

"But you have to wait for 2 hours before he awakens" Knuckles said "so we got some time to kill anyway."

"So that's why you've been suspicious" Mario said.

"Yeah, we wanted to keep it a secret so you guys don't get all worried and excited" Knuckles said.

"So we have to wait for 2 hours right?" asked Tani as she sat down, "we might as well."

It was a very long wait. Coco turned to Aku Aku.

"Hey, Aku Aku. May I ask you something?"

"What's that?"

"Well, when we hear that we thought Crash died, you're always act calm. Why is that?"

"Well, I am not sure myself. But I do know, is that either Crash is alive or dead, he always make me proud. Sometimes you should know what it feels like from within." Aku Aku replied.

"Juba" Spyro said to Crash's girlfriend "this is our best day. Crash is still alive."

"I know but… he lost his arm and leg and had to replace it" Juba said "I am afraid what it would look like when he emerge."

"It's just his leg and arm, nothing else." Knuckles said to them.

"What about the blood and cuts?" asked Spyro.

"They were healed as we speak" Knuckles said.

"That's a relief. I still hope he still remember our love" Juba said.

"Tails is a good doctor, Tani" Crunch said to his wife. "Crash has been away for a long time now."

"Is it possible that he is still alive?" asked Tani.

"They're wrong!" Hip Hop snapped "Crash is dead!"

"Well, there's one way to find out if we wait for 2 hours right?" said Lars. "So how long has it been?"

"One hour." Hip Hop said.

"Well… SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR ANOTHER HOUR!" Benjamin snapped.

"Benjamin is sounding a lot like Crash now" Sonic laughed "Crash and Hip Hop always argue with Crash always winning."

Dingodile was on a cliff where no one could see them.

"Blast, they all made it here, ya? No matter. I'll deal with them first" he raised his flamethrower at them.

"Chaos Control!"

Dingodile froze in his spot. No one notice but Sonic and Knuckles did. They see Shadow appeared by a cliff with a frozen Dingodile.

'Don't worry about Dingodile. I'll deal with him. You get ready for Crash's resurrection' Shadow spoke through their minds.

'Thanks Shadow' Sonic replied back.

Shadow leaves pulling Dingodile with him by the tail. Tails looked through the window and turned to a huge tank. The computer said 93. He looked at the shadowed person in it.

"It won't be long now." Tails said.

To be continued…

A/N: Ouch. Crash losing an arm and leg. That gotta hurt. Now we don't have long before he is awakened again. See ya later.


End file.
